Every Rose
by Kisunichi Metsuki
Summary: Katherine won't rest until she finds Mewtwo, the Pokemon responsible for her uncle's death. She hopes to administer her own piece of fair justice. But nothing could prepare her for the twist ahead of her.


"Looks like another sunny day today in Sheridan Springs. There's been no hint of clouds for a week, and that's a terrific improvement on our part. Well, it seems like this year's spring is off to a great start--"

The small television blared from the wooden table against the wall until it was flicked off upon the command of the remote. Plop! It fell upon the neatly made bed that took up nearly three quarters of the room. But it had been no reason for complaint, for the inhabitant was as tiny as a kitten, though certainly not fragile. Hauling a large, heavy bag onto her back, and stashing a very fine pistol into her jacket, she escaped to the outside.

She was received at the front desk by a young woman in business uniform. "We're sorry to see you go, but we do hope that you enjoyed your stay at the Coral Rock Hotel. Please come back soon!"

"Certainly" was the reply as there was suddenly an alarming beep. Out from a pocket in her cargo shorts, came a small computer that glowed red at an indicator. It revealed a location and target.

"Finally, I've found you."

Helicopters roared above the woods northwest of Lilycove, where a reported sighting had caused great commotion. Mewtwo was about. The Pokemon's reputed power posed a threat to the families settled around the border of the woods and city. They were ordered to lock down inside their homes while a team of specialized rangers secured the area. A disturbance at the base of a nearby mountain diverted all the focus immediately to that section. Flocks of bird type Pokemon desperately fled from their green confines, and darted to the sky much to the annoyance of the pilots above.

From afar, a Pidgeot appeared with the girl on its back. The bewildered birds overwhelmed their space, yet did not hinder their advancement. The Pidgeot snapped at them, and pressed onward.

"He's been spotted again."

"I know. The tracker informed me."

Mario, head of the offense guard, observed the newcomer as they stood a mile from the aforementioned mountain where multitudes of rangers armed themselves to enter the depths of the forest where Mewtwo had wandered off. As humans, they'd easily crumble under Mewtwo's massive psychic power, but their equipment, consisting of Masterballs, tranquilizers, and stun guns, would allow them a better advantage. The only remaining tool left for them to equip was their courage. Mewtwo was, after all, a grave and feared problem to the world that knew him.

"Mewtwo should have disappeared and remained at bay," Mario said to his long time friend.

"No," was her immediate response, "Then I'd have no purpose. He needs his punishment for the crimes he's committed."

"If I remember correctly, he's destroyed a laboratory along with its inhabitants."

"Exactly."

"I just can't imagine what he'd want in a place like this. It's like he's up to something."

"He most certainly is, knowing his terrible nature. We cannot allow him that favor."

"We're all ready, sir," cried Mark,a young ranger, as he climbed the slope to meet Mario. Nodding, Mario joined his team, but not before turning to his companion, "Katherine. Hopefully we'll catch him this time."

One by one, the group dispersed to search the woods, while a few were accompanied by fearsome Arcanines. Biting her lip, Katherine watched them disappear from the first man to the last. She knew that Mewtwo was a trickster, having studied his various escape routes from past hunts. He'd always be at the least place expected, so Katherine raced away from the intended search location

She leaped out onto the boardwalk that connected the wilderness to the city, and deftly withdrew her gun. There, as her reasoning promised, was Mewtwo, facing the sea.

"It's the end of the line for you, murderer."

A shot, and Mewtwo was gone into thin air. Katherine swiftly swiveled around as he reappeared behind her. A telekinetic wave reached for the aimed weapon, but was amazingly repelled by a barrier. The girl smirked at the Pokemon's appalled face.

"This pistol is coated in a chemical found in dark-type Pokemon, meaning that your power is useless against it."

The second shot proved affective; the bullet penetrated through the Pokemon's chest, until the illusion revealed itself. Katherine looked around her at the army of Mewtwos that would not betray the original.

"Blast you! Come out, coward!"

Katherine's master ball had the same failing effect. That's when the little woman went crazy.. She shot at every possible body, and persisted when Mewtwo projected a mist. The explosion of every random fire blocked out the sound of human cries in the distance. Finally, she slammed down her pistol in defeat. Mario emerged right then, found her alone, and hurried to her side. "Katherine, are you hurt?"

"Where?" came her tired voice.

"He's gone."

"I thought I had him for sure this time," Katherine cried, "I'm so sick and tired; he always gets away!"

"Katherine, you have to understand, Mewtwo's not an easy Pokemon to catch, let alone track. We're just not good enough to keep up with him, and nothing can change that fact."

"I won't accept that."

"Sir," Mark suddenly appeared, and inquired, "What's to be done, now?"

"Well, the menace is gone, and the danger has passed. You can tell everyone that it's safe to come back out now."

Lilycove came to life with a small celebration in honor of the efforts posed by the rangers. Gay laughter and light filled the air of the Canon Root House, a cross between a bar and restaurant, where Mario, and the others had taken advantage of the free service. Katherine was seated off to the side, apart from the rest, lacking the spirit; she played with her half-empty glass of ginger ale and sighed morosely. No amount of glee could redeem her from disappointment. Suffocated by the merry atmosphere, Katherine abandoned her seat and headed outside. The cold, night air surprised her warm cheeks and the stars startled her. Mario joined her, her small jacket in hand. He draped her in it.

"You must think me pretty pathetic. Five years, and still haven't caught a single strand of hair. It hasn't been easy."

"Nobody said it'd be easy."

"No. But I know I could've done better."

"You push yourself too hard over a worthless cause. Listen, take a break. All of this will drive you to insanity in the long run. Besides, there's so much more to life than revenge. Didn't you want to become a scientist?"

It was true. Katherine turned to Mario with a grateful smile.

"I guess I'm pretty burnt out."

"I never thought you pathetic for a second. Justice is a magnificent thing, and I love your patriotic spirit."

"Mewtwo could rot on his own for all I care."

Thus Katherine waved the white flag and decided to commit herself to school. It had been her lifelong dream to follow in her uncle's footsteps, and become the greatest pioneer in genetic history.

Dr. Fuji was a member of an esoteric, elite team of distinguished scientists that specialized in every area of science imaginable. Together they've produced machines and medicine for the benefit of mankind, along with the advancements in modern technology. Aside from the influence in society, they've also undergone a dramatic experiment in recent years on Pokemon mutation. Pokemon could now be 'pre-custom made' by owners, and bred through the practice of DNA manipulation. But Dr. Fuji was the man who took the procedure a step further. Only a few years back, he'd contracted with the millionaire Gym Leader, Giovanni, to clone the ancient, powerful Mew, and enhanced it to an improved performance. The good news was that the experiment successfully conceived Mewtwo, but it had cost him his life.

Katherine had dreamed of joining him at the top ranks: two determined scientists ready to change the world, but the explosion of the lab only proved the silliness of her fantasy. She could not see herself striving alone for the title.

The suitcase closed upon a framed photograph of the both of them, the most recent, when Katherine had only turned thirteen. It lay on top a pile of clothes set for the academy. Slowly, she lifted her eyes and rested them upon her room for the last time. The old comforts of the bed, bureau, and beige walls would disappear from her life. But life would inevitably find a way to replenish itself, Katherine knew.

Downstairs, her mother Martha was at the kitchen preparing tea for her husband, Robert, and their guests: Dr. Sunny Kaye, and Dr. Matthew Olden, botanists, and Dr. April Meyers, a robot engineer. Katherine greeted the company, and entered the kitchen.

"Would you care to join us for a quick cup of tea?"

"Yuck! No thanks, mom. Water will do."

Martha suddenly began to pick at imperfections in her daughter's hair and clothes. Katherine gently pushed her hands away with exasperation. "Mom, I'm fine."

"Oh, but honey you've got to look your best, after all you're leaving us."

"Mother, I've been away from home before. Remember, I was once a Pokemon trainer."

"Yes, I know. But this is college, not just some run in the wild. I'll miss you honey."

"And remember," her father cried from the dining room, leaning back his head enough to be seen by the two women, "no boys until you're thirty."

"Dad! I'm a woman now, and I think I can decide what's best for me. You big bully. I'll miss you too."

When the tea arrived, everyone settled down at the table with a cup each, except Katherine who favored the water before her.

"So what have you kids been up to?" Mr. Summers turned to Sunny and Matthew. "Last I've heard you two were working to produce a new plant species."

Sunny looked up from her cup. "We're just about to conclude our experiment. Matthew and I believe that by combining the genetic information of various nut-bearing plants, we may be able to produce a substance powerful enough to be used as medicine."

"After the development of the artificial seed is complete, we will grow it in our nursery and distribute it to Pokemon centers all over the world." Matthew added with a touch of playful conceit that made everyone chuckle.

"You two have certainly gone a long way since the start of your careers," Mrs. Summers complimented, and Katherine nodded in agreement. Sunny and Matthew straightened up with grave expressions and simply said, "We owe it very much to our old friend, Charles Fuji. He gave us the head start, and support a friend could give."

They sipped quietly for a moment until Mr. Summers continued, "April, tell us about your promotion."

Astounded, Katherine met April, who barely emoted from her cup. "It's nothing really. The Boss just thought he'd have me on a short leash. He calls me every now and then for special projects. If anything, I'd prefer the dirty work over management. It's simply not my element."

"But you're like the very best engineer this world's ever had. I'm sure your Boss made the choice for a good reason," Katherine added.

"I wish I could feel the same.

So what's going to happen to Mewtwo? Your father tells me you're giving up on him."

"Don't mention it. Seriously, I've decided to end my pursuit because it was leading nowhere. I have a dream to respond to. And I want to move on."

April set her eyes upon the girl, and simply uttered, "It's what we've been waiting for."

Afterwards, Katherine left home, accompanied by Sunny and Matthew, as they drove her to the airport. The end of a trainer's life and the start of a career, meant adopting a new focus, and the idea of change was the cause of Katherine's strange feelings along the way. The land did not appear the same from the air, nor on road. Nothing seemed to hang in perfect balance. Certainly she hadn't given up her party of Pokemon; they've been transported to Professor Oak's lab for safekeeping. As for her pistol and tracking device, they were securely stashed inside a cardboard box in the depths of her closet. Life now called for the quiet, observant student in her persona.

On came the school uniform, and within a month's time, the heavy world of college allowed no space for nuisances. The class schedule robbed the hours of the day, while club organizations and homework hoarded the nights. And when free time was gained, came the hullabaloo associated with parties. Then, on sober weekends, the students would head to the gardens for studying or a simple game of Frisbee. Katherine lived in the experience, and managed to leave behind her troubles of the past. But memories don't tend to disappear all at once.

"Hey you, with the coffee!"

Katherine stared at the passing car and the familiar-looking girl on the driver's seat. A warm Styrofoam cup filled with coffee occupied her left hand while the right was upon the door of a local cafe. The rider, her dorm roommate Hilary, pulled up along the sidewalk and gestured in.

"What are you up to this weekend? You're not piled with homework are you?"

"Not at all," Katherine replied. "I finished it all this morning."

"Then how would you like to come along to Slateport with me? We'll take a short hike, and camp at a mountain."

"Really? That'd be great!"

"Well then, get in. I'm just about to head back to our dorm and pick up my stuff."

Katherine jumped in and buckled her seatbelt. "You do that, and I'll pack."

Slateport was a town and seaport south of a long trail that led to the mountainous terrains near Lavaridge. The two girls traveled by plane Friday night, and hiked their way north from the port at morning. By late noon they had started their hike up one peculiar rock structure and were overjoyed to find a small field of tall grass and flowers at the top. No Pokemon seemed to dwell upon the remote place, but the girls did not mind. It was the view of the land below them that convinced the two to claim it the camping spot.

"Marvelous view, ain't it?"

"It's absolutely gorgeous," Katherine turned to the other side and squinted at what appeared to be a small channel of water one hundred feet away. "Look. There's a river below us."

Hilary glanced and agreed. "Yes, and by the current, you can tell there's a waterfall somewhere along the line."

"How can you figure the velocity of the current? We're so far up."

"See that log," Hilary pointed, "it's moving at a very fast rate."

"Oh, I see now." Hilary moved away from the edge and prepared to set a tent. Katherine turned away from the view, and at Hilary. "Thanks for inviting me over."

"Sure thing," Hilary huffed over the stakes. "Just thought we'd take the time to get to know one another. I always see you engaged in a new assignment, busy for hours on end. I just thought you'd like a trip to get away from it all." She wiped a layer of faint sweat off her face.

"And I do. I've been so exhausted, I could go home."

"Really?"

Confronted with this question, Katherine suddenly began to think. She gazed pensively at the neighboring mountains, appreciating their color under the afternoon sun. "No, not really."

A bottle of water struck her chest then, and landed neatly into her arms. Hilary was leaning back, and taking a gulp of her own drink. Dreamily, she looked to the horizon. "Well, I'd like to head back to Verdanturf. It's a nice little town, perfect for relaxation.

Where did you come from?"

"Mossdeep."

"Oh, that's an island! How exciting! Now why wouldn't you want to visit back?"

Katherine had no desire to think beyond her current mentality. "Too many memories to bear."

"Oh, well all right. Hey, you don't mind helping out with this tent, do you?"

A smile escaped Katherine as she turned again to Hilary. She had walked two steps when all of a sudden there was a loud explosion, and the ground below her collapsed. There was scarcely any time for Katherine to hold onto the damaged mountain. Hilary ran to her, hoping to find her hand but only managed a few chunks of dirt. Katherine was gone.


End file.
